


Fly

by keith_kisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Backstory, But not dirty or anything, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_kisses/pseuds/keith_kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno Volleyball Team decide to meet together in the gym when the zombie outbreak is announced by the government, to take shelter from the Creatures outside and recover in a safe-haven together. </p><p>Eventually, people start realizing they have to leave to find family members and friends, and the team begin to understand that maybe they're parting from one another for good, but for Kageyama and Hinata, it's too difficult to even comprehend parting forever.</p><p> </p><p>(At the moment it's a one-shot, but I have plans for another chapter later on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts), [Malgraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malgraw/gifts).



> This is a gift for Moonlamb, whose writing inspired me to undergo this monster. Keep writing; you're amazing. Check out her stories, they're unbelievable.
> 
> Also for Malgraw, whose user I forgot for a little until I was reminded! (Sorry! c:) You're really talented! She also writes some really fabulous stories which you should check out. 
> 
> UNEDITED AS OF 30/06/15. Because of this, please allow for errors in spelling, grammar and construction. It is a work in progress, and will be edited and improved as soon as possible. I am posting it now because I'm not sure when I'll have the time to check through, and I don't think there's anything major. If there is, please let me know. Thank you! Apologies.

"I couldn't see a way out of the situation. More specifically, I couldn't see a way out of the house. There was a Creature by the front door and two in the kitchen. I was hiding in the cupboard with my survival pack - but it was devoid of anything I could use as a weapon. No knives, no bats and definitely no guns. I'd been on my way to the kitchen to get a few knives and leave when I'd seen them. I'd left my door unlocked, and it had been all too easy for them to get in. God, I never thought it was possible to be such an  _idiot._  I'd been there for at least an hour, and my legs were seizing up.  
  
"I quietly emptied my pack onto the floor of the cupboard, using my dim eco-friendly torch to scan my belongings. Map, compass, matches, first aid kit, blanket, tinned food, water. I remember thinking I could use the matches. I flashed my torch around the cupboard. There were coats hanging on the rail, a few shoes and some holiday things like sun spray and beach towels which I distinctly remember shoving in here myself about a year ago. That was useless, right? I could set fire to the coats and throw them at the Creatures, but they'd notice the fire through the slats in the cupboard before I could even open the door. They'd be on me in a second, and I'd either have to burn to death or be eaten. I found myself in a difficult situation. That plan was useless, but then I remembered that science lesson we had in year seven about ethanol, and how flammable it was. I knew they used it in sun spray.

"If I used the sun spray and set fire to it as I spritzed it into the Creatures' faces, I'd have enough time to escape. I packed up everything I didn't need and swung the cupboard door open. The Creature by the door made it's way over to me, but I lit a match and sprayed the sun protector at it. It worked enough, gave me just enough time to get out. I got a real weapon from my garden shed just after, then I came here as we arranged," Kageyama says, finishing with something similar to a sigh. 

The team watches him as he sits down on a bench at the side of the hall and stretches. There are gym mats on the floor, each one with blankets and survival packs dumped on them unceremoniously, and there's a small table propped up by the wall surrounded by Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Natsu who are attempting to play Go Fish. They distanced themselves from the others when they started discussing their experiences over the past twelve hours, not exactly excited at the prospect of reliving the horror.  
  
"That was super smart! I wish I'd thought of something like that," Hinata murmurs, forlornly. He and Tanaka are sitting on a gym mat, listening intently to Kageyama's story whilst Nishinoya and Asahi idly play out a rally on the court. Daichi is laying down on his gym mat, smothered in the four blankets he brought, and Sugawara is redoing the dressing on his own wrist. That's everyone who could make it from the team accounted for. Coach Ukai left an hour ago for Germany to find his aunt, and Kiyoko refused to the meeting when she was called. Other members didn't respond to their phone calls or just didn't appear altogether, Ennoshita being one of them. No-one wants to think about it, so they don't.   
  
Sometimes, it's harder to think about reality than it is to ignore it. 

"Shut up, dumbass. You got here, didn't you? Isn't that enough?" Kageyama responds, making a small 'tsk' sound. 

"Don't be mean, Kageyama, we're going to be stuck here for a while, so we should at least try to get on," Daichi reprimands. "We've been through a lot."

Kageyama nods, slowly. He knows that a lot has been lost in the past twelve hours. Tanaka's sister, Saeko, is dead, along with Akiteru - Tsukishima's brother - and many others. There are some injuries, too, and Kageyama finds himself glancing at Sugawara's fresh, white bandage. There are others that he doesn't know about. Oikawa is someone who's on his mind occasionally, along with his family and a few other people he knows from lessons in school. He thinks about his team mates from Kitagawa Daiichi a little, too. There's too much on his mind, so he takes a sip of his cola and sags more against the wall.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Hinata replies. He looks tired, Kageyama notices. His lip is swollen and there's a bruise forming on his chin. Mud and dirt covers his face, hair and clothes, and there's rips and tears all over his hoodie and jeans. From his appearance, it looks as though he had to escape through a hedge or something, and judging by Natsu, it was the same for the pair of them. His heart aches a little as he watches Hinata's slow, laborious movements. He must be in pain. 

"What happened to you, then?" Kageyama prompts. "What's your story?"  
  
Hinata shuffles a little on the mat, and Tanaka edges back to give him some space. Kageyama hears someone sigh by the card game table, and the unmistakable sound of cards being shuffled radiates around the hall. There's too few of them here, he realises, far too few.

"There was someone in my garden, so I went outside to investigate. As I grew closer, I knew there was something wrong. I guess it was the smell. I don't know how to describe it but it was horrible. It was like someone had piled a thousand dead rats on top of one another and squeezed them into some sort of sack. It made me gag, and Natsu cried a little. That's what made it turn round. I... I say 'it' but... but I know exactly who it was: my neighbour, Mr. Kurosawa. Natsu screamed, but I couldn't move. His eyes were... white. They were dead and he was dead and I still couldn't move. We three stayed like that for a few moments, before he started moving towards us. It was like I'd been hit in the face. I turned and ran towards the shed where we keep our garden tools, and she followed me, and I shut the door behind us. Mr. Kurasawa came to the door and started trying to get in, but I guess it was too hard. I tried to reassure Natsu and stop her crying, but it was difficult, so I thought instead about how we could get out.   
  
"It was insane how things changed so quickly. I never knew what these things were. I never got a survival pack sorted for either of us, because I didn't hear the government warnings, and I never got Sugawara-senpaii's call because my phone was on silent. Fortunately, the shed had enough in the way of weapons if it came to the worse, but I decided it was best to try and escape - like you, Kageyama, I sat for a long time thinking of how to do it, but in the end I decided there was only one way out, and it wasn't the door. I pulled away some of the wood at the corner of the shed where it had gotten slightly mouldy and damp until it was large enough to crawl through. Mr. Kurosawa never noticed. I grabbed a pair of secateurs and went through first. There's a massive bush behind the shed, which I crawled through, but the branches cut my lip and there was one which snapped back in my face. It was hard, but once I'd got to the other side I tried to make to gap large enough with my hands so that Natsu could get through quicker. When we were both through, we made our way to Tanaka-senpaii's, because he'd close by, and he told us everything. We got survival packs sorted and headed here. We never saw another Creature."

Nishinoya lets out a low whistle from where he sits on his own gym mat, having finished his rally with Asahi a few moments ago. "That's tough." 

"You got that bruise from the branches, then," Kageyama clarifies.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Hinata says, sheepishly. "I know, a bit stupid."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Oi!"

The group continue talking well into the night, until Daichi decides they should catch some sleep. The card-playing trio slide their table to the side and stack their chairs against the wall, then they split into two groups. One group goes and washes in the gym's toilets, and the other group gets changed, then they swap over. By the time everyone's ready to go to sleep, the moon is high in the sky and the gym is cold. They chose to sleep in a group in a corner of the gym to keep their body heat together, and it had turns out that many of the group connects their mats and sleep on a single square of foam (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi chose not to).   
  
Kageyama takes a long time getting to sleep. He turns about until his back hurts and eventually finds himself staring at Hinata, who's fast asleep next to him. His little spiker has been through a lot, and he thinks it's unfair. Ridiculously unfair. Screw this. Why does the whole of Japan have to suffer if it's just a few awol scientists who are to blame? He takes out his pocket radio and fixes the headphones in his ears, tuning into the main Japanese radio station responsible for tracking the outbreak. He tunes in half way through an interview.   
  
_"- what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that most people will leave the safety of their homes to find their families and try to protect their friends, and it's not clever. I recommend staying inside, bordering up the entryways, and not leaving for anything or anyone."_

_"That's all very well and good, Mr. Yagami, but what would you say to children who are without parents at the time of the outbreak, and vice versa?"_

_"I understand that us a difficult situation, but I still think it's best to try and survive on your own. Don't trust anyone. Even fellow men may be trying to take advantage of you."_

Kageyama switches off his radio, tired of the people who think they know more about the world than they really do. If you just assume everyone sees the world the same way as you do, you'll be killed before you know it. 

* * *

Three days later, and Kageyama finds himself pulling out the nails in the boards around the doors, an anxious gaggle of people watching from behind. A few of the gym mats have been backed away in the store cupboard, and a few people have their packs on their backs, ready to venture to the outside world. After three days of playing card games, having volleyball matches and trying to overcome their experiences, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have had enough and are desperate to leave. Who's the group to deny them that? They are also running low on food, so Daichi, Nishinoya and Hinata have volunteered to try and find some at the shop down the street. There's a system in place where if the group are not back in an hour, they have to call Tanaka and report their position. It's not exactly fool proof, but it'll do.  
  
Meanwhile, Natsu's in tears about her two favourite card-players leaving, and the others are a little remorseful themselves, despite the general dislike for Tsukishima, even Hinata's finding it difficult. Maybe that's why Kageyama's trying to take his time removing the nails: to give everyone a chance to say goodbye.   
  
"You have to stay in contact," Asahi says, firmly.  
  
"Tsk,  _have_ to?" Tsukishima replies, but nods all the same. He lets himself be clapped on the shoulder by Sugawara, who passes him something the size of his palm. It's a small lighter. 

"I've found this really useful. Look after each other, okay?" He says, voice cracking a little under the strain. The team weren't friends - no, not even close - but when you have to rely on a person so whole-heartedly so often, there's a bond there that doesn't break. Almost like family. Kageyama is really having trouble with this nail.   
  
"Yamaguchi, remember to come back next year. We have a match - and a score to settle!" Tanaka grins, refusing to show emotion. He's been like that since he arrived at the gym. Kageyama remembers when he told them that his sister was dead... and he laughed afterwards. "Remember that, too, Tsukishima. Don't leave us waiting!"

"Right."

"Okay, everyone's phone number is on your contacts," Nishinoya says, handing over two phones to the pair. "If you change your number, make sure to tell everyone. ANd if something happens... try to make it so we know. Ryu's right, we have a score or two to settle with you guys!" 

Kageyama knows they're referring to the matches they've been having the past few days. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi thrashed Nishinoya and Tanaka last night (only because Nishinoya was a little drunk on the beer that Asahi had kept hidden), and they'd taken it personally. It had been a good match to watch, even though there was a lot of missed balls and unskilled play. God, why did they have to leave?

It's when Hinata starts crying that Kageyama finally stops pulling out the nails. He can't do it any more. He can't listen to the only people he has left be torn apart by this. It's bad enough that Hinata has to go to the store, but now he's crying?   
  
"-remember us. I know we never got on, but I don't-"  
  
He's cut off by a hand. It's a handshake. Tsukishima's offering a handshake. Hinata takes it, sniffs, and gives one, firm shake. He does the same with Yamaguchi, and then the hammer is being taken from Kageyama's hand, and the board's being prised from the wall, and the light and breeze from the outside world is coming through the open door, illuminating everything. Kageyama turns to see Asahi holding the hammer, offering a reassuring look his way.   
  
His own farewells are quick and meaningful, and he himself experiences the overwhelming handshakes which would take a lot to forget. Then, just as suddenly as the two had come into his life, they go. Disappearing outside of the gym one last time. Kageyama watches them trudge down the path and away, then he turns to the three who are due to go and find food. He trusts Daichi to protect Hinata, but it's still difficult to watch him go and know he can do nothing to help. 

Kageyama stalks over to where Hinata is standing, and whispers in his ear, "Make it back, or I'm going to go out there and kill you myself."

He knows it makes no sense, and Hinata knows it makes no sense, but he still gives a nod more determined than he'd ever been when trying to win a match. Kageyama stands tall and gestures for him to leave, wanting nothing more than to sweep him up into his arms and run to the other side of the gym inside a strong barricade of iron and brick. But he can't do that, and they both know it. 

So, the three march through the door to the outside world, armed with knives, matches, bats, hockey sticks and ropes. Somehow, Kageyama thought that wouldn't be enough. He watches them go with the same sense of dread and permanentness that he'd watched his other team-mates leave, then shut and sealed the door with Asahi's help and a fresh board.   
  
They finish after a few minutes and join the others who are playing cards. Natsu's reading, so it's just Sugawara and Tanaka playing some sort of poker. They deal them in for a game of Hearts. 

"I should have gone, not Nishinoya," Asahi says, after a few moments of silent play. "He's too small, he'll get himself killed."  
  
"Size has nothing to do with it. Don't worry, he'll be absolutely fine. He can move pretty quickly, after all, or he wouldn't be our libero!" Tanaka responds.  
  
"Has he had much experience with them?" Sugawara asks, simply assuming Asahi will know. Turns out, he does.   
  
"Yeah... yeah he's actually killed one... with a knife, I think."  
  
"See? He'll definitely be fine."

"Hmm..."

Tanaka lays down a four of spades, starting the hand. 

"What about Daichi?" Kageyama asks, rounding the conversation whilst throwing down the ten of spades.   
  
"Daichi's destined to be okay. Besides, it's been three days, there can't be that many of the Creatures out there any more," Asahi deduces, confidently playing the jack of hearts. 

"Yeah, and with Nishinoya and Hinata there to protect him, even if there is one, he'll live," Sugawara adds, laying down the eight of spades. Kageyama huffs and collects up the jack that he's won, then browses his own cards to see what would be the best one to play. 

"You think Hinata can even protect himself?" Kageyama questions, a little vehemently, as he places down the two of hearts. There's silence around the table as they all shuffle through their cards. The setter watches them all as they chew on their lips and sweat a little through their shirts. It's driving him mad. They were all so quick to defend the others' abilities and chances of survival, why is no-one reassuring him? "You don't. I know you don't. SO why did we send him? Oh, that's right - because he  _volunteered._ If he volunteered to jump off a cliff would you let him go?!"  
  
He throws his cards down on the table, screeches his chair back and stands.   
  
"Kage-" Sugawara tries, but he's too late. It's too late to fix Kageyama's mindset, and he heads over to the changing rooms to sit on the benches and clear his head. 

He hears someone behind him sigh and sweep up the cards, shuffling them as he'd heard been done so many times over the past three days. Sitting on one of the benches in the changing rooms, he puts his head into his hands and his elbows on his knees. How long can he keep going like this? How long can the  _team_ keep going like this? 

"Hey," comes a soft voice from the doorway. It's Sugawara. Of course it is. Kageyama doesn't respond, doesn't even look up. "I know it's hard for you to have Hinata out there, but he's not alone, and he's not incapable, either. I believe he's strong willed, quick and intelligent, and he'll be okay."

Kageyama doesn't respond. How can he just say these things? He has no proof. None of them have ever been in a situation such as this before - their knowledge can't be called knowledge, it's just assumptions and ideas. Sugawara sits next to him and idly begins talking.   
  
"When I first heard about the outbreak, I was alone. I called my parents, who were both at work already by that time, and they didn't pick up. I let the phone ring and ring, a little desperate, I suppose. Then the manager of the firm picked up the call, hushing me harshly. I tried to speak, but he just told me to shut up. He was scared - no, terrified  and I could hear it. I waited on the phone for what seemed like forever, but must have only been about ten minutes, before he finally spoke to me. He told me that there were Creatures in the offices, and that my father had already died. Mother had escaped, but only by the skin of her teeth, and the others were all trapped. I told him to stay calm, that I was coming to help as soon as my mother came home. So then I ended the call and sat back on my chair, trying to understand what was going on. Father died. He was dead, and I just had to accept that, but it wouldn't be long until Mother came home - the firm is only a ten minute walk away, anyway - so I just waited for her.   
  
"I must have waited for hours for her to return, but she never did. In the end, I packed myself up a kit and left. I wrote a note for her, for mother, just in case she ever decides she wants to see me again. But I haven't heard from her since I left, and if I'm honest, I don't think I ever will. So this team is all I have left! And I think we're all a lot more capable than you think, Kageyama. I think everyone here is fit, healthy, and strong. Especially Hinata. He's already made it this far with Natsu as an extra weight, of sorts, so there's nothing to say he can't go further."

Kageyama's in shock. His eyes are wet and his knuckles are white as Suga speaks, a new wave of respect and admiration flowing through him. He closes his eyes and says, "I can't believe that happened to you."

"Huh? Oh, well... everyone's suffered, eh? At least I know there's someone out there who hasn't been taken by the Creatures yet," he replies, shooting an unbelievably strained smile at the younger. Kageyama lets Sugawara's words sink in. _I must have waited for hours... this team is all I have left... Hinata... t_ _here's nothing to say he can't go further... everyone's suffered... taken by the Creatures.._

Kageyama sniffs, aware that now he's crying.   
  
"I'm scared," he murmers, so unbelievably weak in that one moment that he doesn't know who he is anymore. 

"I'm scared, too," Suga gently replies. Then he does the unexpected and pulls Kageyama into a tight, unforgiving hug. At that moment Kageyama thinks only of the suffering that everyone here has gone through. He thinks of the pain that everyone is carrying with them, and the burdens of other people's fates that weigh down heavily on their shoulders. That's why it's so difficult to watch anyone walk out of the door, and so hard to listen to a call with no-one on the other end. These days are truly the worst they've ever come across.   
  
They sit like this for just a few seconds, just enough so that Kageyama stops crying, but not too much so that he has to redesign his character. They lean back from one another and Suga sends him a smile, this one not so strained, and ruffles his hair.   
  
"I know it's hard to watch Hinata leave, but I promise he's coming back. Just like Daichi and Nishinoya. They're all coming back with food and supplies. Tonight, there'll be eight of us sitting in that corner, and I promise you that." Kageyama nods, grimly, then watches Suga leave. 

"Y'know, Hearts is always better with more people, and someone's got to teach Natsu how to play." 

* * *

It's been fifty eight minutes since the trio left the safety of the gym, and Kageyama's fingers are twitching. Tanaka's phone is laying on the centre of the table, screen upwards. It flashes the time every so often, leaving Kageyama on the verge of nervous instability. Then, suddenly, it rings. Tanaka snatches it up and presses the button to receive the call.   
  
"Hello? Where are you guys?... Okay... Alright, we'll send someone out... Okay... Oi, calm down we'll be there in a second... Right... Bye," Then he hangs up the call, quickly, and jumps up from his seat. Kageyama and Asahi do too, jumping up almost as a reflex.   
  
"What's happened?" Asahi asks.   
  
"They're stuck behind one of the shop counters and are in a _lot_ of trouble. I don't know much more, but we need to hurry! Who wants to go?" Tanaka's words fly around all too quicly, in the usual way that they do. Kageyama's already lacing his shoes and securing a knife under his belt.  _How could this happen? How long have they been stuck there? Is someone injured? Were they attacked? Are there still Creatures there?_

"Are you sure?" Sugawara checks, talking to the setter. Kageyama glares at him, and sends him a look that says,  _you know I have to go._ "Alright, so Kageyama and Tanaka? Will that be enough?"   
  
"The more of us who go, the harder it'll be to get away. It's best to keep as a small group, right?" Asahi mutters from where he's already pulling the nails from the barricade boards. 

"Right."  
  
"We're going to leave the boards off the doors in case you need to get inside in a hurry," Asahi announces. "So be as quick as you can."  
  
"Gotcha," Tanaka practically shouts, obviously swarming with an urgency that the others don't really understand. Well, no-one else heard the voice on the other end of that phone call. 

The doors swing open for the second time that day, and Kageyama and Tanaka hurry out, immediately breaking into a sprint. The store itself is only a fifteen minute walk, so they reach it quickly and without too much of a delay. There aren't any Creatues on the road, which Kageyama thinks is suspicious. If they're not on the road, then where are they? From the outside, most of the houses and buildings look safe and empty, but if you tune in your ears you can hear the faint moaning of the undead coming from behind almost every wall. There's hardly any survivors left in this village, and Kageyama knows it. 

When they enter the building, they're met by the overwhelming sight of food all over the floor and two Creatures tied to one another with strong rope against one of the aisles. Tanaka lets out a low whistle and moves over to them.

"Oi," Kageyama whispers, sharply. The bonds look like they could break at any moment, and if Tanaka gets bitten then Kageyama wouldn't know whether to leave him or take him. When the group first met in the gym, they agreed that if someone gets bitten, they get left behind, but Kageyama isn't sure if the rule actually applies in every case.

"Don't worry, I'm just finishing the job," Tanaka replies, swiftly stabbing each Creature in the neck, causing them to fall limp against the rope restraints. Kageyama rolls his eyes and sets about scanning the rest of the shop floor for any sign of other Creatures. When he finds none, he walks through to the other half of the store and gestures for Tanaka to follow. They approach the counter, where their friends are obviously trapped by a fallen aisle. He watches Tanaka steadily pull the structure away and edge round to help his friends. 

"Guys?" Tanaka calls. Kageyama stays back, keeping a look out for any Creatures. There's one outside, but he decides to leave it until he gets outside. Killing it now would attract unwanted attention, after all. 

"Tanaka?" comes a voice from behind the counter. Kageyama finds himself peeling his eyes away from the outside to where Tanaka's crouched on the floor, obviously pulling up someone from behind. It's Nishinoya. He looks dirt and a little like he's been in a scrap, but for the most part Kageyama can't see any injuries on him. The shorter sends a grin to both of his rescuers, stands and wipes himself down. "That was awful!"

Then, as though he just remembered something, his smile slips from his face and is replaced by a grim look of determination as he turns back to the counter and offers his hand. "What happened?" Kageyama asks, prising his gaze away and back to the outside. That Creature's getting closer...

"We were just packing up with some food, then about ten of those things were here and... oof...  and we did what we could in terms of fighting, but had to hide back here when..." Nishinoya grows silent. Kageyama hears another person thanking Tanaka and brushing himself down, then -  
  
"Let's get going."   
  
But he's only heard two people stand.

Kageyama turns back round, slowly. Daichi's standing, Hinata hanging limp over his shoulder. There's blood on Daichi's shirt, but Kageyama doesn't think for a moment that it belongs to him. As he finally begins to comprehend the situation, a million things happen. The Creature from outside smashes through the window, the knife from his belt falls on the floor, Daichi shouts something unintelligible and Nishinoya darts forwards, hurrying to Kageyama with a speed unrivalled. He jumps at the Creature behind him, knocking it down with a grunt and a few choice words. 

The setter snaps into action, whipping up the knife from behind him and moving to stab the thing in the chest. Just as he raises his arm, Noya rolls off and out of the way, giving Kageyama a full choice of locations. He stabs the thing in the chest, hard, then pulls out the knife and goes for the face. It stops swiping at him after that, but hell if Kageyama's going to stop there. He takes the knife and stabs him again, and again, and  _again._ There's blood on his face, but he doesn't care. He keeps going again, and again until there's a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Nishinoya.   
  
"Come on, we have to get moving," he urges. And Kageyama knows he must, but what's the point? Hinata's injured. Sugawara  _lied._  
  
It's going to hurt watching Hinata, but maybe someone can save him. Besides, Natsu has a right to see him.   
  
"Kageyama?" He looks up. There's Hinata, hanging over Daichi like some sort of bloody human scarf. "A-are you okay?"

Kageyama wants to speak, to reply, to scold him for being such an idiot and putting everyone in this situation, but he can't bring his mouth to open. He just walks away, leading the group back to the gym. They encounter a further two Creatures, but avoid them, miraculously. Kageyama thinks they can smell Hinata's blood, but he doesn't say a word. He just walks and walks and doesn't turn around. How dare he get injured. How  _dare he._

Tanaka knocks on the gym doors and they fly open immediately, Asahi playing his part as doorman excellently. Kageyama takes one last look down the hill at the world they now have to endure. He sees no life, no movement, no people. Only the shadows of the living dead are seen, and only their moans are heard. There are Creatures not far from them to the left, but they haven't noticed the group. Somehow, the five of them all manage to enter and the boards go on the doors once more. 

No-one says a word as Nishinoya and Tanaka gather six gym mats from the store room and stack them ontop of one another. No-one says a word as Daichi lays down the limp, yet fully awake, Hinata atop the mats. And no-one says a word as Natsu sends questioning looks to everyone, trying to understand why her brother looks all wrong. The silence is deafening, but Kageyama knows someone has to break it soon. Someone has to talk. 

"Did anyone bring first aid stuff?" Nishinoya asks, breaking the heavily sheet of ice cold silence. The team snap into action as though a switch has been flicked inside of them. A few people go to get water from the bathroom and a cloth, others set up a game of cards to keep Natsu distracted, others start taking stock of the food that the trio had found, some start going through their survival packs, looking for any kind of first aid they can. Everyone disperses and starts doing things except for Kageyama, who still can't really move.   
  
He sits back on his own gym mat (which looks pathetic in comparison to Hinata's stack) and starts shuffling through his own survival pack, trying to find the first aid kit he  _knows_ he has. His hands move slowly, deliberately, through the mountain of meaningless stuff in his pack, and he doesn't even notice Hinata trying to talk to him until he hears him apologize for something that wasn't his fault. 

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbles, a hoarseness to his voice that shouldn't be there.   
  
"What happened?" Kageyama says, refusing to look at him.

"W-we were attacked. We hid behind the counter but then... th-then the aisle fell down."

"Okay, let's try again. What happened?" Kageyama hisses, irritated at Hinata's obvious avoidance of the real question at hand. His heart is 

"... I didn't get bitten, if that's what you're thinking. It was j-just a box from one of the... one of the aisles. Hit me on the head. Had drinking glasses in it or something." The setter lets out a sigh deeper than the ocean and turns to his shorter, bed-ridden companion. By looking at the blood running down the left side of his face, he can trace back the injury. Kageyama moved some orange hair this way and that, exposing the wound as much as possible. It looked fairly bad, but most importantly of all: there was glass in it. Hinata wasn't lying. 

Kageyama wiped his forehead with his sleeve, then took the blanket from his mat and gently laid it atop of Hinata. "Be more careful next time, dumbass. If you get bitten, you'll die for sure." 

There's something heavy and all too emotional about Kageyama's words, something that shows true compassion and affection more than saying 'I'm so happy you're alive' ever could. He feel his cheeks flush red as he instructs the smaller to lie still as he removes each tiny bit of glass with some tweezers. The others emerge with water, cloths, bandages and some sort of paracetamol, which Kageyama snorts at internally (what good is that going to do?). They clear out and give the pair some space, going to help the others take stock, read, listen to the radio or play some card games. 

It's amazing how quickly they can settle back into a routine. 

Once all the glass has been removed and placed in a small piece of cloth, Kageyama sets about cleaning Hinata's face and head. The more he cleans off, the more the cut seems to bleed, and the more Hinata winces and shifts. It hurts to see him like this. As if the bruise and the slightly split lip weren't enough. 

"Stop moving." 

Eventually, the wound is as clean as it's ever going to get, and he starts using a mixture of disinfectant and water to soak the bandages in before wrapping around Hinata's head. To finish, he wraps clean, dry bandages around and ties in a knot at the front of his head, so as not to obstruct his sleeping. Kageyama ensures enough bandages are left over for Suga's wrist and for the following morning's bandage change for Hinata, then packs everything away and rocks back onto the balls of his feet. His arms ache and his hands are red, but he supposes this is his life from now on, and he'd better get used to that colour. 

"Thank you," Hinata murmurs, softly. He shuffles so that he's on his side and stares into Kageyama's eyes. "I think th-that's better."

"You think?" Kageyama jokes, raising an eyebrow. His patient huffs out a laugh and then sticks his tongue out.   
  
"You could have been quicker." There's a silence. "Hey, when's dinner?" 

"All you ever think about is food."

"N-not true."

"It is. As soon as we finish practice you're hanging off of me for pork buns."

"That's...different." Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Jealous of my bed?"

"No."

"C'mon, I... I know you are," Hinata teases. It's difficult for him to string sentences together, Kageyama can tell, but he doesn't mention it. 

"No. It's just a stack of gym mats."

"Yeah six of 'em... means it's six t-times... six times better than yours."

"Your logic is awful." The dark-haired boy stands, working out the crick in his neck with the palms of his hands. "Okay, I'm going to find out about dinner."

Over to the other side of the gym is Suga and Daichi, who are passing the ball to and from one another with some sort of idle laziness about them. It's been difficult for them. Sugawara has suffered not only loss, but rejection, and Daichi's story is yet to be told, but having Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leave was really tough on him, if nothing else. So Kageyama directs his gaze to another area of the hall, where Tanaka and Natsu are having a heated debate about something or other. They fight a lot, but Kageyama thinks it's because they're both so similar. Besides, it's only play fighting... he thinks. Nishinoya and Asahi are over the little camping stove next to them, cooking something out of a can and then putting it into a large bowl. Not a technique Kageyama himself has ever used before, but dinner was nice last time they were in charge so he doesn't question it.   
  
The setter sends one last glance at Hinata - who is now listening to his own portable radio with a relaxed look on his face - before heading over to Asahi and Noya. The walk takes little over six seconds.   
  
"Hey," Asahi greets. "How's Hinata?"

"Fine. Hungry."

"Ah well that's fixable because tonight we have the amazing creation of 'Beans and Other Canned Things in a Bowl', brought to you by Nishinoya Yuu."

"And me," Asahi adds. Noya laughs before flicking a bean at him and declaring that he doesn't count. 

An hour later, and the eight of them are sitting around on their respective mats, much as they have done the past few nights, eating hungrily and making conversation. Kageyama sits next to Hinata atop the six gym mats and acts as a support (literally, because Hinata's leaning against his shoulder, lazily swirling his spoon around in his bowl) as he listens to everyone's words. It doesn't take long for the conversation to move around to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and Daichi gets so worried that Tanaka has to pull out his phone and call them. 

(It's amazing how, even though so many people are dead and the world is in so much chaos, the phone network is still up and running, as are the main radio stations. It's almost as though the government had known this was coming for a while, and set up emergency satellites and other things so that communications wouldn't be cut off. It's clever, but it makes Kageyama hate the officials running the world even more.)

Tsukishima picks up and Tanaka puts him on loud-speaker. The ten of them share stories of their day, and Yamaguchi reports that they managed to find a few people just west of their village who know where there's a safe-city. It's far from them, though, right on the border, so he says they need to rest up. Daichi and the others tell him about Hinata and the events of their day, which causes Kageyama to draw his attention back to his left, where Hinata was leaning. He notices that he's fallen asleep again, and gently takes his bowl. The others carry on talking to Tsukishima - Natsu getting over-excited about the safe-city - until he shuts off the conversation abruptly, saying they have to get some sleep for their travels tomorrow. The call ends with lots of uncertainty about when they'll next speak, but somehow everyone feels a lot more relaxed knowing that the two first-years are okay. 

Kageyama keeps silent, not as enthusiastic about the call as the others had appeared to be. He finishes eating his dinner, stacks his and Hinata's bowls together, then lays Hinata down on his mats. It's a poor excuse for a bed, and he should have better, but the gym is safe and they're all together, so it could be a lot worse.

Before long, everyone's crawling back under their raggedy blankets and getting to sleep, apart from Kageyama, who just lays awake staring at the ceiling. He's next to Hinata, but they're both on their own separate mats... too far apart. He shivers a little. 

Too much happened that day. 

Far too much. 

He stays like that for a long while, just trying to understand where he stands and who he is, until his thoughts are interrupted by a tickling sensation at his side. Kageyama moves a hand to itch at it, then realises it's Hinata's own hand that's brushing against him. Smiling a little, he makes himself comfortable and grabs onto it, lacing their fingers together. 

Hinata's fingers are limp and cool to the touch, but they curl loosely around Kageyama's almost unconsciously. The setter feels his eyelids begin to droop as he rubs his thumb along his companion's. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, but when he does he sleeps through fitful dreams, reliving the events of the day over and over until he can't take it any more.

* * *

 It takes three weeks and five days until Hinata's deemed well enough to walk anywhere, and as soon as he is the team start making plans to move to the safe-city.

"Look, maybe it's best if we all go two at a time. We send Nishinoya and Asahi first, then Sugawara and Daichi, then me and Natsu, and then Hinata and Kageyama. That way, we should all make it, and we'll all be able to meet up again in a day or so at the main road," Tanaka interrupts. Kageyama feels his heart pounding in his chest. That plan is crazy. They don't even know if there  _is_ a safe-city yet, basing their whole future on that prospect is dangerous. He thinks about saying something, but doesn't know how to word it. Besides, it's his own personal goal to travel to Canada, where his grandmother may still be, via Europe. He needs to see how bad the world truly is, and living in a safe-city for the rest of his life won't satisfy him. 

But he has to think about Hinata. Always. For the past month, all that's been on his mind and keeping him going is the knowledge that he knows that short spiker better than anyone on this earth (maybe even more so than Natsu) and Hinata needs him. He can see it in the way Hinata looks at him, in the way that every night Hinata leans against him with all his weight, in the way that they link fingers every night no matter who's asleep first. And everyone else on the team can see it too. It's something they've come to accept. 

"That's a good plan," Sugawara says. "Are you sure you'd be okay with Natsu, though? You two'd better not argue."

"Sure! We can co-operate for a few days," Natsu practically shouts, excited at the prospect of a trip. Hinata smiles a little at her, then lowers himself down onto the bed and lets Kageyama remove his bandages. It's a morning ritual. Kageyama hasn't told him that they're running out of bandages at an alarming pace, but Hinata knows it anyway. The group split off into pairs and threes to do a few morning tasks before relaxing. 

"I... I don't want to go to this safe-city," Hinata whispers, voice more quiet than usual, obviously trying to keep his voice down. His face looks pained, but Kageyama can't tell whether it's more physical or mental. He sets about checking the exposed wound and cleaning away the blood. 

Kageyama doesn't know how to respond for a while, a little bit dazed by the revelation. His mind swarms with the possibilities of Canada and Europe and the  _world,_ but he can't pressurise Hinata. He's still fairly weak, after all. He might not be thinking straight. 

"We should go somewhere. Travel. Explore. We can track down our family and friends."

"That's crazy! You've only been out there once and you've already been injured. I don't think I want to drag round a corpse."

"I know I can take it! It's still the same world out there. You, me - we're unstoppable. Not only on the court, but everywhere. I... I want to use this opportunity to finally see the sights of the world: Egypt, Poland, America! You... you'll come with me, right? Because if you don't want to... I won't go on my own."  
  
Over the past few days, their relationship has become something a little bit more than friendship. Something a little bit more 'touchy' than brotherhood. Kageyama doesn't mind, but he knows that it's going to be the death of him. They're young. Is he really ready to commit his life to protecting someone else?

"K...Kageyama?"

But what else is he supposed to do in life? Live for himself? And what about if he dies? Hinata needs him. They're a pair. Like a pair of volleyball shoes. 

"Yes. I'll go with you."

_One month later and they're parting from the team. It's not something which is unfamiliar any more, and in fact it's so usual that no-one cries. Natsu and Hinata split. One heading west and one heading east, but they understand. They know this is the only way to be happy. Hinata and Kageyama take a long time to pack up all the gym equipment after Natsu and Tanaka leave. They sweep and wash all of the floors, clean the toilets and wipe down all the muck from the walls and windows. Just as they're about to leave, Hinata runs to the second floor and hangs the banner. It's a simple banner. Black, with white writing. A clear message, a plain message, but a message that means more now than it ever has before: fly._

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger I was certain  
> That I'd be fine without a queen -  
> Just a king inside his castle  
> With an ocean in between.  
> 


End file.
